


In Danger

by caomoyl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caomoyl/pseuds/caomoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But he’s strong! He could break them! We need some other means of survival!”<br/>“Lily, hope is your survival.”</p><p><img/><br/>Thanks to moriaty. @ TDA for the amazing banner!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Danger

“Prongs! Open up, Prongs!”

Sirius was banging on the Potter’s door, begging for it to be opened.

“OK, mate, I’m coming.”

James Potter’s head appeared as he opened the door to find a shaken looking Sirius. James looked curiously at him before saying, “Mate, are you OK?”

Before Sirius could reply, there was a faint pop behind him. Albus Dumbledore appeared looking as calm as ever, though he did look slightly pale, his face seeming to blend in with his long white hair and beard. He walked towards the steps that led to the front door.

“Ah, Sirius, I thought that you would make it here before me; you left in such a rush. However, the doorstep is not the place to do this. We should go inside.”

James looked scared as he moved aside to let them inside. They entered a cream coloured hall, decorated with pictures of James and Lily’s wedding, life after the wedding and of them with their six month old son, Harry. Lily was half way down the stairs, Harry in her arms, coming to see who was banging on the door. James led them into the delicate, cottage like living room, closely followed by Lily who had now come all the way down the stairs.

“What’s going on?” You could hear the fear in James’ voice. He had never seen Sirius so scared before, or Dumbledore so pale.

“Please sit down,” he turned to Lily, “both of you, there is something you need to know.”

Lily looked at James, fear in her eyes, wondering what this could all be about. They both slowly moved towards the sofa and sat down, Harry still tightly held in Lily’s arms, Sirius pacing the room looking like he didn’t know what to do. Dumbledore pulled a chair and sat opposite them, still as calm as ever.

James took a deep breath and repeated, “What’s going on?”

Dumbledore closed his eyes for second, inhaled deeply and looked directly at James.

“You and your family,” he indicated Lily and Harry, “are in danger.”

Lily’s eyes widened in fear, her arms wrapping tighter around young Harry. James put his arm around Lily protectively. “What do you mean?”

“Please, before I tell you anymore, I want your word that you will remain calm and let me finish.” His eyes flicked between the three Potters, finally resting on Harry. Lily noticed this and said, “It’s to do with Harry, isn’t it? What’s happening? Why are we in danger? He is just a child!” She had tears streaming down her face by this point. James pulled her closer to him. “Please, Dumbledore, just tell us.”

“You promise to keep calm?” James nodded in agreement to Dumbledore’s question. “Very well.” Dumbledore took another deep breath. “A prophecy has been made, a prophecy that is now known by Voldemort, a prophecy that means that he is going to come after young Harry.”

“No! No! No, no, no, no! Not Harry! You must be wrong! How can you know this?” Lily’s breathing was sharp. She was looking around wildly, as if she didn’t know what to do. James pulled her closer.

“Don’t worry, Lily; I won’t let anyone harm him.” He kissed Harry’s forehead tenderly. Harry was looking at his mother in a curious way; not knowing what was going on, not knowing the danger he was in.

“Nor will I!” Sirius had kept quiet until this point, but nothing was going to stop him making sure that they knew he was there for them and Harry. He walked towards the Potters, and stroked Harry’s head, “Don’t you worry, mate; I won’t let anyone harm you.”

“We’re going to have to get away, hide somewhere he won’t find us.” Lily pushed her hair back out of her face, trying to bring her thoughts together.

“Lily, you don’t have to go anywhere,” stated Dumbledore.

“What do you mean?” Lily gave Dumbledore a curious look before giving Harry to James, standing up and starting to pace round the room, “Of course we have to hide! He will know exactly where to find us!”

“We can put enchantments up to make sure that he can’t find you. You will be safe.”

“But he’s strong! He could break them! We need some other means of survival!”

“Lily, hope is your survival. He won’t be able to break the enchantments. We will use a fidelius charm; only your secret keeper, who I assume will be Sirius,” James nodded in agreement, “will be able to allow Voldemort in,”Lily looked aghast, “and I highly doubt that Sirius will be doing that.”

“Of course I won’t!” Sirius sounded offended at the thought of it. “I would never do anything like that.”

“I’m sure that you wouldn’t, mate.” James smiled at his best friend and then gave Lily a reassuring smile.

Lily ignored James and turned back to Dumbledore. “Are you sure that he won’t be able to break the charm?”

“I am sure, Lily, trust me.”

Lily sat back down on the sofa, took Harry back off James held him tightly and whispered, “Don’t worry, little one, no one is going to hurt you. I promise.”


End file.
